Phoenix of Ebott
by OriharaNaoki
Summary: Reborn makes a deal with Nono regarding the Sawada's, he gets to tell Nana the truth and Iemitsu will be given restriction order IF he meets up with Nono's newest friend, who he keeps calling "Phoenix". Too bad that he has to take Tsuna and his guardians to Town Ebott into a meeting with the man and couple monsters. Reader Insert, mild Iemitsu bashing, un beta'd, Rated T in case


Disclaimer: Orihara Naoki does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or UnderTale, only the plot of this story and possible Ocs that are introduced.

ReaderInsert, mentions of LGBT+ community, death, reincarnation, slight Iemitsu bashing, later on possible pairings.

Prologue

" _Life gets heavy, the wheel breaks the butterfly, every tear a waterfall, on a stormy night away she'd fly"_

I listened absent mindedly how the priest kept talking about the person, who laid unmoving in the coffin, waiting to be put six feet under into their eternal sleep. Why I found it hard to care about the person? Simple, that person was my now hollow container who went under the name [Y/N]. And I found observing the people around the coffin to be way more interesting than my empty shell.

You see, I was the middle child of a family of seven, I had equal number of brothers and sisters. All of them seemed heart broken. My parents kept their eyes on the wooden chest, the bed for my sleep from now on. Their eyes were misty and faces slightly reddish. I've never seen my father cry before.

Next to my parents were my grandmothers and their husband and ex-husband, who had taken a seat, his knees had gotten worse from the last time I saw him.

Auntie and her family, husband and three beautiful children, stood near my mother, ready to support her just like she had done to them when their youngest had lost a long battle of lung cancer.

I noted that my friends and ex-girlfriend were present too. _When did I manage to_ _befriend_ _so many people?_

My eyes get caught by my ex's appearance and I scoffed turning away. We had broken up three months earlier, I was the one being dumped, as she had lied to me the whole time about her feelings towards me. She had played me like a puppet, making me obey her every single wish. And once she felt like I caught up with what she was doing, she pulled a whole act of teary face and apologies for not being enough. She even went as far as saying that she was a-romantic, which I knew to be a lie. It wasn't even a month when she had moved onto a next person. I swallowed a lump from my throat as I observed the woman next to her. Her girlfriend.

Now don't get me wrong, I am not opposed of lesbians or gays, hell I am bi-sexual myself, but it just hurt so much. It was as if the time we had was _nothing_ to her.

The door to the chapel opened and I saw a gay couple walk in carrying a flower crown. I closed my [e/c] eyes and sighed feeling more at peace.

You see, this couple was the reason, why I was taking part onto my own funerals. Long story short: I was walking on a street when I heard yelling, so I naturally ran towards the sounds. When I arrived to this small alley, I saw the gay couple covering behind trash cans and a very angry looking man with a pistol, who seemed to want to shoot the men. At that moment, I stopped thinking and rushed towards him, ready to fight.

It didn't help at all that I didn't have any weapons, even less help gave me the fact that I was a female going through a hormone replacement therapy. Yeah, I am what people call trans-man, but I prefer to be called just man or a guy, I don't want any unwanted and unfriendly attention.

Like the guy I was recklessly charging at. I could sum up this whole story into one sentence."I was reckless, seeking for justice and got shot instead". I bled to death while I was being transferred to hospital.

" _ **At least they came out fine of this mess"**_ , I mumbled to myself as the couple walked to my parents. "Ma'am… your son's actions saved our lives we… we're forever in his debt", the slightly shorter man said to my mother, who was trying to blink away tears."I…. we.. is it… is it alright if we say him good bye too?" the taller male said gesturing towards the coffin with the flower crown he was holding.

Dad smiled weakly to them and nodded, with that the two walked to my lifeless form. Smaller one lifted my head a bit so the taller man could put the flower crown onto my head.

"[Y/N]….. Thank you….. and sorry", they said in unison before retreating to the sidelines.

" _ **It's okay…. I hope you have a great life together"**_ , I smiled in my ghostly form as I felt how the need to go increased. During my life, I had several times felt a certain pull towards different places and people. This gut feeling had often led me to either help people or meet new ones, who'd later on turn out to be great friends.

Deciding once again to trust this weird intuition I passed my friends and family. Despite how much it tore me apart, I knew that I couldn't stay any longer. I had to go.

Taking the last glance back to the life I once knew, I smiled for a brief second.

"I love you"

And with that I slid through the veil that was unseen for those of living.


End file.
